Gabriela Dawson
'''Gabriela Dawson '''is the current candidate on Truck 81 at Firehouse 51 and is the former Paramedic in-charge of Ambulance 61. Dawson is known for her short temper, which often gets her in trouble with her superiors. During the first two seasons of Chicago Fire, Dawson was the Paramedic in-charge however during Season 2 she was accepted into the Chicago Fire Academy. Where she initially failed her physical exam due to a leg injury. Dawson met another female at the academy, Rebecca Jones. Dawson caught her cheating and immediately took a disliking to her. Jones passed the academy and was assigned to Truck 81, the pair had to get along as they were both in Firehouse 51. They began to get along when Dawson discovered that Jones' father was a Deputy District Chief and was trying to get his daughter put behind a desk. Jones committed suicide when she realised she couldn't be a firefighter anymore, she left a note for Dawson that read "Do not let anything stand in your way". Dawson has the letter pinned in her locker. Dawson then re-takes her physical and passes, she is then assigned to Truck 81 after her fiancée and Lieutenant Matthew Casey calls some friends in the administration office. Dawson co-owns the bar Molly's with Hermann and Brian, the trio acquired the bar when they saved the owner in a fire. Relationships She has a close friendship with her co-worker Leslie Shay. The two have been seen together often and are one another's support both on and off the job. Gabriela often shares what has been deemed 'eye-sex' with Shay and there has been speculation about their feelings for one another. They have acquired the ship name 'Shawson' which is a mash-up of their surnames. This relationship takes a turn in the second season after a traumatic case sends Shay into a self-destructive phase in which she pursues a party-hard woman that she met at a party. Shay stops communicating with Gabriela, and even goes so far as to transfer out of District 51. Dawson has an huge crush on Matthew Casey. This relationship comes to a semi-climax at her family Christmas party, to which Dawson brings Casey as a 'casual' date. He appears to have shown interest in her only to kiss her on the cheek when she goes to kiss him. She shares a love of cooking with Peter Mills. The two's relationship slowly declines and Mills appears to develop a hatred on her. The pair share a home cooked meal, supposedly as friends, but it turns into something more. In the 'morning after' scene, Mills says that he won't tell any of their colleagues, because what happened was between them only. They appear to continue the secret relationship, as Gabriela comes to like Mills more and more. Then Gabriela decides it is best if the two come out as a couple. After remaining with Mills for most of the remainder of season 1, Gabriela has yet to forget her feelings for Casey. Mills notices these persistent feelings and confronts Gabriela, asking her to deny her feelings for Casey. She admits that she cannot do this: it would be a lie. In Season 2, Mills moves on, and Gabriela temporarily dates an undercover cop, though her relationship with Casey continues to grow. She helps him take care of a couple of children left in his charge, and their friendship grows more. This friendship blazes into a full-on romance by the end of the episode Rhymes With Shout. The ship name for Casey and Dawson is Dawsey. In Real Never Waits, Casey proposed to Gabriela, but before she can answer out loud, the alarm sounds. In the Season 3 finale it is revealed that she is pregnant with Casey's baby. It was mentioned in 'A Problem House' that Gabby has an Aunt who used to be a mystery shopper, going into bars and restaurants to test their customer services. Season 1 Dawson saves a young girl in a possibly dangerous procedure. Though the procedure succeeds in saving the girl's life, Gabriela gets into legal trouble concerning her level of training and her ability to have performed that procedure safely. A known hot-head, Dawson's temper gets the best of her and she nearly loses her job. Dawson has a "Wall of Fame" in her kitchen which is seen in the episode It Ain't Easy. This wall features pictures of Mills and her nieces and nephews. Casey seems to be jealous of the picture of Peter so proposes that the two take a picture to put up on the wall of fame. Casey takes his phone out and snaps a shot and the two share a moment soon after the photograph is taken. Gabriela is in a serious accident in the rear of her ambulance with her partner Leslie Shay. The two are injured, but Shay much more severely so. Dawson is distraught and worries for her as she is admitted to hospital while still unconscious. She later visits Shay in the hospital and the two have a short but sweet conversation before being interrupted by Kelly Severide .